


Fights

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: FightingAKAThe fights Damian and Tim get into are explosive and violent. They also never stop.





	Fights

I walked into-what I thought was-the silent Manor. I could hear two voices, both male. I silently groaned.  _Please don't be Jay, I don't want to deal with one of his fights._ I continue towards the voices when, to my surprise, it wasn't Jay at all but Tim and Damian. I don't even know what they were fighting over but it was violent. Damian had his katana out and Tim had three batarangs in each hand. They were yelling and about to pounce so I stepped in and broke it up as best I could. I thought that would be the end of it but I was wrong. 

* * *

The next month consists of me walking in and breaking-up five more fights. They have one at least every day. They never stop. Over the year and a half that they argue I break-up almost a hundred fights. After DAmian dies I walk through the manor. I stop as I hear faint sounds coming from Tim's room. I knock and get no answer. I go in anyway. I find Timon his bed. Crying. He looks up as I sit on the edge of the bed near him. 

"I didn't want him to die," he says in a broken whisper. 

"I know," is all I say as I wrap my arms around him. He completely breaks down in my arms. Sobbing.

"I didn't hate him," he softly whispers once the crying stops.

I smile at him, "I know that, Timmy, and he didn't hate you either. "

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, I'm sorry. There will be some that are only a hundred words and some that are multi chapter. Sorry.


End file.
